Tú más yo es igual a Amor
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: El era el nuevo maestro de matematicas. Ella una simple alumna. Pero un beso lo cambio todo, ahora la pregunta es ¿Lograra sobrevivir su amor? Simple formula matematica:tu mas yo igual a love. ¿Pero estas segura de poder memorizarla Alice?EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no pertenecen yo solo los uso para crear estas historias para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**Tu+yo=lOve**

**Summary: Simple formula matemática. Tu+yo es igual a AmOr. Pero estas segura de poder memorizarla Alice? Jasper X Alice**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cáp.1: beso y formulas**

Lo escuchan? El rumor que proviene del internado Twilight en Forks? No? Entonces acérquense y verán que es lo que hoy recorre los pasillos de boca en boca de estudiante en estudiante.

-Lo supiste?- dice una muchacha de cabellos rizados peinados en una cola de caballo, mejor conocida como Jessica Stanley, reportera del periódico Twilight News del instituto a su amiga.

-No, de que hablas?

- Alice Brandom beso al nuevo profesor de matemáticas!

-Al guapísimo rubio que acaba de entrar?

-A ese mismo

Y no es mentira, pero Alice no lo hizo solo por eso tenia sus razones quieren saberlas?

**=Flash Back=**

Toco insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de su novio. Uno de los chicos mas codiciados del instituto James. Al notar que no abría tomo la llave que el le había dado, necesitaba entrar, había dejado allí su cuaderno y al día siguiente tenia examen. Grave error. Lo que vio la dejo pasmada por unos instantes, los mismos instantes que había tardado en salir corriendo de allí.

En la pequeña cama individual se encontraban James y una de las amigas de Alice, Victoria, besándose apasionadamente y con muy poca ropa de por medio.

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

Bien, esa no era la única, quería destrozarle también, demostrarle que el le importaba tanto como ella a el osease nada.

Y que mejor que con el guapísimo maestro de matemáticas que acababa de entrar? A fin de cuentas era para los alumnos de secundaria y ella como estudiante del bachillerato era poco probable que volviese a verle.

Entro al salón al notar que era el final de la clase y se dirigió al maestro. Ciertamente era guapísimo, con ojos color café dorado, cabello rubio y piel blanquísima. Bastante alto a decir verdad no debía tener mas de 22 años.

-Si, se le ofrece algo señorita?- pregunto el mientras guardaba sus libros en una pequeña mochila de color negro.

-Bien, en realidad… dijo ella sin sabes exactamente que decir. De pronto lo vio, James, seguramente iba a buscarla para que fueran a algún lado. Tomo al profesor del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un apasionado beso que sorprendió al rubio. Los ojos de los chicos que pasaban por ahí se posaron como imanes sobre ambos.

Para Mary Alice Brandom ese no hubiese sido un problema. Los chismes en esa escuela se olvidaban casi tan pronto como comenzaba y no debería sentirse incomoda, en unos día s se olvidaría. Entonces, que estaba haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y tuviese ganas de esconderse por lo menos por mil años bajo tierra?

Que enfrente la directora se encontraba presentándoles a su nuevo maestro de matemáticas. Jasper Hale, provenía de Texas y había sido uno de los mejores de su clase por eso le habían aceptado en el instituto. La directora, la señora Mc Kenzie continuaba dándoles una extensa charla, Alice dirigió su mirada hacia ella cuando se topo con la de cierto rubio, las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo y ambos separaron sus miradas al instante.

-Acaso tiene fiebre profesor?- pregunto la directora, una mujer de edad un tanto rechoncha

-Ehh… no porque lo pregunta?- dijo Jasper sin entender a que se refería la mujer

-Porque esta completamente rojo- dijo la mujer provocando algunas risas de los alumnos que si suponían a que se debía ese sonrojo por parte de su profesor.

-De acuerdo alumnos- dijo la mujer,- espero que se comporten como es debido y si tiene algún problema no dude en decírmelo profesor

-No se preocupe- dijo el rubio despidiéndola

-Bueno, chicos continuaremos con las formulas que les estaba enseñando el profesor Stevens. Señorita seria tan amable de entregar estas hojas con ejercicios? – le dijo a una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada hasta adelante. Ella asintió y el se dirigió a la pizarra.

Alice suspiro. Ese iba a ser un semestre muy, pero muy largo.

**N/A: Bien. Otra loca idea que salio de mi cabecita. Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque en realidad no se como surgio. Bueno, si les parecio interesante dejen revie****ws me animan a continuar, si no pues eliminare la historia total tengo alguna mas. En lo personal me gusto, no existen muchas historias como esto y creanme les espera una buena tanda de problemas a nuestros protagonistas . Deseándoles lo mejor en este día me despido**

**AttO: niXx**


	2. 1 mas 1 igual a 2

**Cap.2: 1+1=2?**

De pronto sintió el calido contacto con los labios de la chica y no pudo hacer mas que seguirla. Sabia que era arriesgado. Sabia que podía perderlo todo si les descubrían, pero que va! En ese momento poco le importaba lo que pasara solo podía concentrarse en los labios de ambos en ese apasionado beso. Que le había llevado a escogerla a ella. Quizás que creía que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira y quería comprobarlo? Quizá que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella?

Para entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Jasper en ese instante quizá sea necesario volver unos días atrás…

______________________________________________________________________

**Lunes 5 de Septiembre 19:30 hrs.**

-Así que, tu y el profesor de mate eh?- pregunto Rosalie a la chica de cabellos oscuros que estaba recostada sobre el césped

-Yo y el profe que?

-no te hagas la loca- dijo el chico que la acompañaba, un muchacho alto y de cabellos rizados de color negro- todo el instituto habla de eso. Tu y el se besaron

-Técnicamente no…- dijo ella sin terminar su frase

-Ahora vas a negarlo?- pregunto Jacob, otro de sus amigos.

-no, es cierto- dijo ella sin inmutarse- pero no creo que deba preocuparme, pronto se olvidara

-y que crees que haga James?

-no lo se, y no me interesa

-pues según mis teorías va a estallar si no esque ya lo hizo- le dijo un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes sentándose a su lado.

-no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-pues que bueno, porque ahí viene- dijo Jacob mirándole

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver al rubio, con una expresión bastante relajada, hacia ellos

-El tampoco se ve muy preocupado por eso- dijo Bella, una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos chocolate mientras se ponía de pie

-a donde vas?- le pregunto Edward

-A mi habitación, creo que ambos debería aclarar el asunto- dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones

-ehmm… quieren ir a jugar béisbol?- pregunto Jacob poniéndose de pie

-Yo acepto- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-supongo que esta bien- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie

-Y tu barbie?- dijo Jacob dirigiéndose Rosalie que miraba con expresión preocupada a Alice

-Estaré bien- le dijo esta- ve, no te preocupes nos vemos en la cena

-De acuerdo supongo que será divertido aplastarlos- dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra.

Los cuatro muchachos se alejaron en dirección al pequeño campo de béisbol del internado.

Alice se puso de pie mientras tomaba sus libros y se dirigía a su habitación. Entro al edificio cuando escucho las pisadas de James tras ella.

-Podemos hablar?

-Y como de que necesitaríamos hablar James?- pregunto ella sin mirarle con un tono inocente.

-Escucha creo que lo del profesor, solo te dejaste llevar no?

-si, supongo. Después de todo, fue un simple beso, no significo nada. Y también he de suponer que tu y Victoria también se dejaron llevar no?

-Que… Como te enteraste?

-james, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar- le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-de acuerdo, pero que te quede claro que un día de estos vamos a hacerlo. No vas a escapar tan fácilmente de esto- le dijo el muchacho mientras salía de edificio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien?- escucho mientras oía unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-Si- dijo ella débilmente mientras se alejaba caminando

-Esta segura?- ella se volteo con el ceño fruncido. Que demonios le importaba? No se daba cuenta de que quería estar sola? De pronto se topo con unos ojos de color miel que le miraban con intensidad y preocupación.

No supo cuanto tiempo se estuvieron mirando, ni cuando la pálida piel de las mejillas de ambos se tiño de rosa. Cuanto tiempo llevaban así? Segundos? Minutos? Horas? Jasper dirigió su mano a la mejilla de la chica limpiándole el rastro de una lagrima. El contacto on su piel era algo tan, era una sensación tan indescriptible. Ambos sintieron como una especie de corriente eléctrica corría por sus cuerpos.

-No creo que debas llorar por el- le dijo casi en un susurro Jasper

-Y yo no creo que usted sepa si tengo motivos para hacerlo, además, no es por ser grosera pero tampoco le interesa

-Yo creo que si- dijo el acercando su rostro a la muchacha. Ambos se encontraban a escasos centímetros cuando…

-Alice?- ambos reprimieron un grito por el sobresalto.- Aquí estas!- dijeron Rosalie y Bella.

-Ehmm… creo que me voy. Nos vemos después chicas- dijo Jasper girándose y caminando en dirección contraria a ellas aun bastante sonrojado

-Que paso Alice?- le pregunto Bella

-Uh? Nada- respondió ella un tanto confundida y sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían

***********************************************************************************

Entro a su habitación se recostó boca abajo. Que rayos le pasaba? Había estado a punto de besar a esa chica. Se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de ello. Era alumna suya por Dios, y ella mismo le había dicho a ese muchacho, solo se dejo llevar, entonces… porque le importaba tanto? Porque le afectaba que ella hubiese dicho eso? Porque le afectaba que ella llorase por ese tipo? Ella tenia razón, no era de su incumbencia. Porque había sentido una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al tocar su piel?

Jasper no se daba cuenta, era bueno para ver lo que los demás sentían sin necesidad de nada, pero los sentimientos de el, eran un libro cerrado inclusive para el. Quizá por ello no se daba cuenta de que al parecer Alice le gustaba.

***********************************************************************************

Salio de la ducha y se recostó un momento sobre s cama.

No lograba entender que le sucedía. Nunca había sentido todas esas cosas, menos con un chico. Nunca se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago al decir una mentira, sobre lo que fuese, incluso aunque fuese de James. Cuando decía que ya no le quería cuando se enfadaban, porque si cuando le había dicho a James que ese beso no había significado nada? Esque acaso si había sedo algo importante para ella?

_-"Pero que tontería, por supuesto que no"-_ pensó ella poniéndose de pie

Entonces, porque cuando le miraba a los ojos sentía como sus mejillas se arrebolaban y porque había sentido un cosquilleo en el estomago a sentir su mano en su mejilla?

Y es que quizá no lo sabían, pero Mary Alice Brandom no era muy devota a mostrar sus sentimientos. Y tampoco se había enamorado realmente, James era, si su novio pero no era algo de vital importancia en su vida. Era alguien con quien podía salir a divertirse y ya. Alguien con quien estar cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Nunca había sentido lo que era realmente el amor. Quizá por eso no sabia que era el sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir por su nuevo profesor.

***********************************************************************************

**Martes 6 de Octubre 14:57 hrs**

-Bien chicos, pueden retirarse, no olviden hacer su tarea.- dijo Jasper mientras borraba la pizarra. – Por cierto, alguien podría a ayudarme a calificar las tareas de ayer?

Varias muchachas( incluyendo a nixxy)

**Nixx: espera no estas en la historia**

**Nixxy: a si y quien lo dice?**

**Nixx: Yo lo digo**

**Nixxy: Pero si tu eres yO!**

**Nixx: si pero yo soy la parte de ti que si usa el cerebro**

**Nixxy: Oye!**

**( ignoren mi pequeño delirio) ( Jasper te AmO!!!!!!!)**

-Mmm… señorita Brandom, le molestaría ayudarme

-Uh? No- dijo ella un tanto sorprendida. Los comentarios, acerca de porque el profesor había escogido a la chica no se hicieron esperar entre los demás alumnos.

Ambos se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en un silencio incomodo. El cual, a Alice le parecía se veía interrumpido cada cierto tiempo por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Se preguntaba si el también podría escucharlo.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca, que se encontraba vacía en ese momento. Ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los bolígrafos al deslizarse en las hojas.

-alice

-si?

-escucha sobre lo de ayer, yo…

-No importa, en serio- le contesto ella un tanto nerviosa

-Esta bien y lo del beso…

-Tampoco importa. No fue nada no lo cree?

-si supongo- dijo el un poco mas serio

Alice se arrepintió inmediatamente de su respuesta. Por ambos. No era justo que mintiera. De pronto y como un impulso dijo

-Jasper

-si?- dijo el girándose a ver a la chica, para de pronto verse atrapado en suave beso.

______________________________________________________________________

Deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la chica, cuyas piernas estaban abrazando su tronco. O.k acababa de perder todo el sentido común que el quedaba, pero saben? Le gustaba, y algo le decía que así iba a ser mejor.

**N/A: Bien, algo confuso, loco drogado? Bueno, aun asi espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto! Bueno, una parte no pero realmente no se cual. Porque tan rapido sus sentimientos? Bien, es de ese tipo de amor que cuando vez a la persona sabe sque podrias vivir sin comoda, sin agua pero no sin verle, a mi me ha pasado, o mas bien me paso, pero ese ya es otro asunto. Bueno, si les gusto dejen reviews suben mi pobre y pequeño (aja) autoestima. Se cuidan. Intentare actualizar pronto este y Destino pero tengo otros tres fics y es muy difícil actualizar todo!**

**Besos: NixXy**


	3. Problemas del Corazon

**Cáp.3: Problemas del Corazón.**

De acuerdo, ese asunto se estaba saliendo de control. No es que Jasper Withlock fuera cobarde, claro que no! Sol que hacia tiempo que solo estaba acostumbrado a resolver problemas que únicamente incluyeran números.

Pero esto, ya era demasiado. No sabía si podría seguir soportando las miradas que le dirigían sus alumnos, y también algunos de los demás profesores. Tampoco las preguntas de los alumnos faltos de vergüenza o de cerebro.

-_"Quizá ambos"_- pensó Jasper mientras guardaba sus cosas en su portafolio. En realidad, ni como culparle. En ese día había recibido miles de preguntas "discretas" por así decirlo y otras que, bien, no tanto.

**=Flash Back=**

Estaba sentado en el jardín de la parte norte del instituto haciendo su guardia a la hora del receso. De pronto una alumna pelirroja se acerco a el.

-Ehmm… progre

-Si Samantha?- pregunto el sin dejar de observar a los demás alumnos y dándole un mordisco a su galleta.

-Es cierto que le gustan las chicas mas jóvenes que usted?- pregunto la chica inocentemente

-Disculpa?- pregunto el atragantándose con el pedazo de galleta al escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

-Nada, mejor olvídelo- y se marcho corriendo tan rápido como había llegado.

**=Fin del Flash Back= **

Recargo su cabeza en sus manos. Tenia que aclarar ese asunto.

El problema era que ni siquiera el tenia claras sus ideas en ese momento. Se había besado con una alumna, pero solo había sido un beso no? Porque se lo preguntaba? El sabia claramente que solo había sido un beso!

-_"Dos"-_ se corrigió mentalmente

-_"Acaso importa?"_

-_" A ti te importa no?"_

Perfecto. Ahora hasta su mente estaba en contra de el. Eso era realmente perfecto.

-_"Ok Jasper tranquilízate y cuenta hasta diez!"_

Sabía que no podía seguirse engañando. Sentía algo diferente por aquella muchacha. El asunto era que no debía permitirse eso. No podía enamorarse de una de sus alumnas. No podía sentir esas enormes ganas de besarla cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella le sonreía discretamente para que nadie les descubriera o cada vez que ella deslizaba sigilosamente entre sus cosas una nota diciéndole donde se encontrarían ese día. No podía seguir así, esperando con ansias que las clases acabasen solo para estar con ella. Mirar sus bonitos ojos, perderse en su aroma y acariciar sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza intentando retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Entonces lo supo. El problema no estaba en su cabeza, sino en su corazón. Y el estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo, tardara lo que tardara.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

-Alice no vienes?- pregunto Rosalie mientras se ponía sus aretes.- con suerte y Edward termina bañado de fresa de nuevo o no Bella?

La chica se sonrojo violentamente a la mención del accidente.

-No fue mi culpa, Jake me puso el pie y yo tropecé.

-Y bañaste a Edward en el camino- dijo Alice recordando el accidente.

**=Flash Back=**

Caminaba dificultosamente en el lugar atestado de gente. Si de por si no podía dar un paso sin perder el equilibrio era mas difícil sosteniendo un jugo de fresa en una mano y una charola de comida en la otra.

Jacob miro a la chica dirigirse dificultosamente a la mesa y estiro la pierna derecha disimuladamente, iba tan concentrada en su recorrido que ni siquiera iba a darse cuenta de que la golpeo. Edward se paro al mirarla entre la multitud dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto acercándose a la muchacha.

-no, estoy bie… ah!- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Isabella Swan antes de terminar estrellada con el piso y con una ensalada en la cabeza, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba empapado de jugo de fresa. Al parecer había lanzado el jugo para poder detenerse y este había ido a dar justo a la cabeza del chico. Todos aguardaron incapaces de moverse por la sorpresa, que iría a hacer Edward? Se le notaba irritado por la forma en que miraba a Bella.

-No necesitas una licencia para ser tan tonta Isabella?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba la camisa que también había terminado manchada.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Edward, yo no…

-Olvídalo. Con sentirlo no vas a arreglar nada.- le dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta y se marchaba del lugar.

**=Fin del Flash Back=**

-No me lo recuerden, fue tan vergonzoso no me ha vuelto a hablar desde ese día.

-Bella, eso fue ayer!- dijo Rosalie intentando quitar el drama.

-Que les vaya bien!- dijo Alice mientras las miraba marcharse.

Alice se recostó boca abajo y se dispuso a pensar.

Tenia que planear lo que iba a decirle a James, bien, eso lo tenia claro el problema era la razón que iba a darle por la cual quería terminar con el. No podía decirle:

-"Lo siento James debemos terminar porque estoy enamorada del profesor de matemáticas"

Le daba nauseas tan solo pensarlo. Además, James no era de los que se tomaban las cosas con calma. Miro el reloj y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para su cita con James. Se levanto y salio de la habitación. Que el destino decidiera lo que pasaría.

V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V

-James- grito Alice al mirarlo sentado bajo un árbol

-Alice, creí que me habías dejado plantado

-Lo siento, esque perdí la noción del tiempo

-Esta bien, y bien? De que querías hablar?

-Mira James esto es algo difícil pero creo que es lo mejor

-De que hablas

-Creo que deberíamos terminar

-Como? Así nada mas? No crees que deberíamos haberlo hablado los dos antes de llegar a esta decisión

-James, creo que ya fue suficiente de esto. Yo ya no quiero seguir fingiendo

-quien esta fingiendo Alice? Yo no

-Sabemos que esta relación no funciono desde un principio, no entiendo porque seguimos junto, deberíamos aprovechar y estar con alguien mas, alguien a quien de verdad queramos

-Entonces es cierto

-De que hablas?

-Estas con Withlock no es cierto?

-No estoy con el James, es solo…

-Estas con el si o no?- pregunto tomándola por los hombros

-James, me estas lastimando

-Contesta, estas con el o no?

-Esta bien si, estoy con el. Feliz? Era lo que querías escuchar?

El muchacho la soltó y se paso una mano por el cabello

-Entonces es todo? Se acabo?

-Si James, lo siento- dijo ella mirándole- pero podemos ser amigos

-De acuerdo Allie tu ganas. Amigos. Es mejor que nada

-Que bueno que lo entiendes

-Bah! Supongo que en el fondo tienes razón, después de todo, esto no fue como hubiésemos querido

-Gracias James.

-Olvídalo. Ahora me voy. Esta empezando a hacer frió.- dijo mientras se alejaba. Ella hizo lo propio y se retiro también a su habitación. Al menos todo había terminado bien.

Pero si Alice hubiese sabido que todo lo que el muchacho dijo estaba lejos de ser verdad, no hubiese dicho lo que dijo, porque no sabia que James era vengativo, y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como se quedaba con otro. Porque lo que tenia en mente era algo grande en verdad!

**N.A: Bueno, aquí de vuelta después de ****todo el tiempo que deje pasar. Quedo un poco corto pero créanme actualizar 5 fics no es nada facil ( Ya se quien me manda a publicar 5?) Pero bueno, comenzando bien el año y actualizando, haber si logro seguir asi a lo largo porque este fue uno de mis propositos. Y uno de mis deseos fue que me dejaran muchos reviews entonces a ver si se cumple. Bueno en la platica de Alice y James me inspire en la canción It`s Over de Jesse McCartney pueden escucharla mientras lo leen me parecio apropiada para el momento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ven, Jasper esta algo confundido respecto a lo que siente y Alice esta en serios problemas pese a que termino en "bonito plan" con James. ¿Qué sera lo que les espera a nuestros protagonistas? Bueno, ya veran lo que tengo palneado jaja mientras tanto, me despido y les deseo que tengan un año maravilloso**

**AttO: NixX **


	4. Los problemas apenas comienzan

**Disclaimer: No soy Meyer por lo tanto los personajes de esta historia no son míos Ni siquiera jasper =(**** pero estoy segura que algún día lo será!!! aclarado eso, podemos empezar.**

**Cáp.4: Comienzan los Problemas**

-Como se le llama a una rubia con medio cerebro?-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos en el lugar le miraron en silencio- Superdotada!-dicho esto estallo en carcajadas.

Rosalie se limito a alzar una ceja. Cuando el chico pudo calmarse la miro.

-tranquila Barbie, no te culpo por no entenderlo

La rubia frunció el ceño, y le lanzo el objeto que tenia mas cerca ( un balón de fútbol americano) directo a la cabeza.

-Ups… se me resbalo- dijo de manera inocente, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El muchacho hizo el ademán de contestar pero en eso una figura pálida se acerco a ellos.

-Alice estas bien?-pregunto Bella poniéndose de pie

-Claro, porque lo preguntas?

-Por Dios Alice! Pero si estas mas blanca que un fantasma

-enserio, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo la chica, aunque distara aunque fuera un poco de ser verdad.

_Miro al rubio alejarse con aire ausente, se dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo. Bien, estaba segura de haber dicho las palabras correctas para no lastimar a James. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular_

_De: Rose_

_Oye, estamos en el jardín cerca de la fuente. Vienes? O interrumpo algo entre tu y las "Matemáticas"? sabes a que me refiero._

_Alice bufo. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se encamino hacia donde Rosalie le había dicho, cuando alguien salio de entre los árboles._

_-Gianna-murmuro alice viendo a la despampanante morena parada frente a ella. _

_-Alice-dijo esta de forma fría_

_-se te ofrece algo?- "aparte de molestar?-dijo la morena aunque esto ultimo solamente lo pensó._

_-No realmente, pero me encontraba descansando aquí y no pude evitar escuchar la charla que mantenían tu y James. _

_-Vaya, pero que casualidad-dijo alice de forma sarcástica. Gianna le mostró una mueca de disgusto._

_-En fin, es una pena que hayan terminado._

_-Enserio? Porque según recuerdo tu dijiste que jamás seria buena para ningún chico._

_-Y es verdad. Pero es una pena que vayas a desperdiciar tu tiempo con Jasper._

_-Hasta donde yo se no es de tu incumbencia en que desperdicie mi vida._

_-Y no lo es .Pero estoy aquí para advertirte: Si te vuelves a acercar a el me las pagaras Brandom. El es y será mió me escuchaste? Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para sacarte del camino.- dicho esto se alejo caminando en dirección opuesta a Alice._

_-y que te hace creer que te temo?- le cuestiono Alice, de manera desafiante._

_-Me conoces, y sabes que no importara pagar el precio que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiero, y contigo no será la excepción. _

_La morena se apresuro a retirarse en cuanto termino de hablar dejando a Alice totalmente helada_

-y donde estuviste todo este tiempo- pregunto Emmett

-Tu sabes, tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos personales

-saben tengo hambre- dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie

-pero que raro-dijo (adivinaron) Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-No es mi culpa que tu seas una muñeca de plástico que no necesita comer

Esta vez Rosalie fue la que quedo con ganas de responderle ya que el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, que no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde interrumpió su discusión.

-Que les parece si nos vemos dentro de veinte minutos en la cafetería?-pregunto

-Por mi esta bien- declaro Bella- necesito tomar una ducha

-Bien, entonces nos vemos allá- se despidió el chico de cabellos rizados siguiendo a sus compañeros.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-y bien? –pregunto Rosalie cuando caminaban hacia la cafetería

-Bien que?

-Vamos, estuviste evitando el tema mientras estábamos en la habitación pero no piensas que lo dejare pasar o si?

-No se de que hablas- dijo Alice, aunque en realidad si lo sabia.

-que paso con James?- pregunto la rubia mirándola de manera anhelante.

-Lo que tenía que pasar- contesto la morena simplemente. Sabia que a Rosalie no le gustaban los rodeos pero era muy divertido verla sufrir.

-Alice!- chillo Rose.

-oh, vamos te lo contare todo mas tarde- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada amenazante, de mas te vale no retractarte mas tarde o ya veras. Las tres muchachas se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya las esperaban.

-Vaya creímos que no vendrían- dijo Edward dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Cierto, tardaron demasiado- dijo Jake, o al menos eso intento ya que tenia la boca llena de puré.

-Podrías intentar masticar con la boca cerrada jake?-pregunto Bella limpiándose los restos de puré que habían caído en su blusa.

-sabes? Juntarte con la Barbie te esta volviendo igual de insoportable

Rosalie ignoro a Jacob, girándose para ver alrededor cuando contemplo algo que llamo su atención.

-Alice mira- dijo señalando dos figuras no muy lejanas.

Alice frunció el ceño al ver a Jasper, platicando con cierta muchacha morena.

-En serio le estaría muy agradecida si pudiera ayudarme- dijo esta ultima con una sonrisa angelical fingida.

-No te preocupes Gianna, para eso estoy aquí, te parece mañana después de clases?

-Por supuesto. - la morena se dio la vuelta pero al contemplar a alice y Rose mirándola se volvió de nuevo hacia el rubio- Mil gracias de nuevo-dijo poniéndose de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla y después saliendo apresuradamente del comedor.

-Argh! Esa…esa tipa! Te juro que voy a

-Matarla?-pregunto Rosalie también enfadada

-Exacto!- dijo Alice volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

Mientras tanto entre el murmullo de voces de la cafetería un celular comenzaba a sonar gracias a la llegada de un mensaje que rezaba:

De: Número desconocido

T veo en quince min. en la bodega detrás de la cafetería. Tengo algo q quizá t interese.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**N/A: Lo siento lo siento, en serio lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero últimamente mi musa anda desaparecida y simplemente nada de lo que escribía me convencía, bueno, esto no acaba de convencerme pero ha sido lo mejor que he podido escribir. **_

_**En fin… Que les pareció el capitulo? Al final lo cambie bastante, mi idea original era algo diferente pero aun así conserve algo. **_

_**Y que les pareció la aparición de Gianna como la mala? Realmente fu el primer nombre que apareció cuando abrí Luna Nueva antes de escribir esto y bueno ahí esta. Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo, me esforcé lo mas que pude en hacerlo y como dice el titulo los problemas apenas comienzan y créanme va a ser muy difícil resolverlos. Supongo que los siguientes capítulos van a ser algo mas largos ya que vamos a estar cerca de la mitad del fic. Si! Como ven este fic no creo que tenga mas de 12 capítulos y un epilogo. Bueno espero sus reviews y díganme ¿sospechan quien puede ser el remitente de ese mensaje y quien lo ha recibido? Si tienen sus suposiciones espero que me las digan, a ver quien acierta.**_

_**Bueno, les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo. **_

Tomo el celular dudosa. Cerro los ojos y abrió el mensaje. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de lo que decía:

Y ESTO APENAS COMIENZA!

Dejo caer el celular al suelo, debido a los nervios. ¿Quién podía estarle haciendo esto?

_**Si lo se, soy mala jaja. Espero actualizar pronto, aunque no aseguro nada.**_

_**xOxO**_

_**nIxX**_


	5. Una imagen vale mas que 1OOO palabras

Cáp.5: Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.

**…Todo tu amor es un teorema que**

**me gustaría resolver...**

-Bienvenido- dijo una voz dulzona cuando el rubio ingreso a la bodega.

-Quien eres y para que me citaste aquí?-pregunto James acercándose a ella.

-Eso importa? Lo único que quiero es vengarme de Brandom y alejarla de Hale.

-Y si no me equivoco los tres queremos lo mismo- dijo una tercera voz. James se giro para verla. Era una morena escultural con cabello debajo de los hombros.

-Gianna?-pregunto

-James, es un gusto verte.-dijo ella sonriendo.-Porque no enciendes la luz?

La muchacha subió el apagador y los ojos de James se abrieron como platos al ver a la chica que se encontraba frente a ellos.

*****************************************************************************************************************

-En serio te dijo eso?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Si! Es una…perra!

-Alice Cullen! Que vocabulario!-dijo Rosalie intentando imitar a una madre cuyo hijo la ha decepcionado.

-Eso explica porque hoy estaba hablando con el en la cena.-dijo Bella sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Yo opino que no deberías fiarte de ella.-dijo Rosalie- No sabemos de que tan lejos es capaz de llegar pero no deberías rendirte tan pronto.

-Tranquila no lo haré.-dijo Alice mirándola decidida.

******************************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente:

La morena rodeo la cintura de Jasper con sus piernas atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Vaya que tenían una forma muy extraña de calificar las tareas. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-Profesor Whitlock puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz. Alice frunció el ceño al reconocer a la dueña de esta.

-Un momento- dijo el acomodándose la camisa y el cabello e indicándole a Alice que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció y se sentó en uno de los bancos fingiendo que estaba calificando los trabajos.

-Hola profe, lamento interrumpirlos- dijo Gianna claramente dándoles un segundo significado a sus dulces palabras.

-No te preocupes, solo calificábamos las tareas. Se te ofrece algo Gianna?

-Venia a ver si podía explicarme unas cosas que no entendí.-dijo ella con una sonrisa- Pero puedo volver mas tarde.

-Oh no ya casi acabamos, pasa.- dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

-Te veo luego Jasper- dijo Alice levantándose y saliendo del aula. Sabia que no podía dejar a Gianna sola con Jasper pero tampoco pensaba quedarse a ver como ella le coqueteaba descaradamente.

Llego a su habitación, que se encontraba inusualmente vacía. De pronto se percato de su cajón se encontraba abierto. ¿Rosalie o Bella lo abrirían para tomar algo? Cerro la puerta y camino hacia el mueble, se dispuso a cerrar el cajón pero un sobre blanco llamo su atención. Lo tomo y leyó la parte de enfrente.

_Espero que lo disfrutes Brandom._

Alice dudo en abrirlo pero al final la curiosidad fue mas grande. Pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver el contenido del sobre, eran imágenes de ella y Jasper besándose. Si esas imágenes llegaban a manos de alguno de los superiores podrian expulsarla y despedir al rubio. Alice apretó las fotografías. Quien podría haberlas obtenido? Siempre se habían asegurado de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Alice se puso de pie y salio de la habitación. Pero en su prisa choco contra James.

-Alice hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo el poniéndose de pie mientras la chica recogía las fotos. Iba ayudarla a recoger la última pero ella se la arrebato antes de que la viera. O eso creyó ella.

"Vaya esa chica si que actúa rápido"-penso James- Bueno Alice, creo que me voy, tengo algo que hacer. Te veré luego.

-Seguro-dijo Alice caminando hacia el aula de matemáticas. Esperaba que Jasper aun estuviera ahí. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca observo salir a una muchacha morena del salón. Alice frunció el ceño. Gianna la contemplo con una sonrisa.

-Profesor Whitlock

-Si Gianna?-pregunto el rubio distraído.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda

-Por na…-pero antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta o siquiera terminar de hablar la morena le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de irse.

Alice apretó los puños y camino apresuradamente hacia la otra chica.

-Alice que gusto verte!-dijo Gianna con una sonrisa.

-Escúchame bien perra, si te le vuelves a acercar a Jasper mas te vale que yo no este cerca porque si no vas a morir de la manera mas dolorosa que jamás haz imaginado entendiste?-le grito Alice. Pero la morena no la escuchaba, solo miraba el sobre que Alice llevaba en las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Veo que te llegaron las fotos. Que te parecieron?-pregunto Gianna.

-Fuiste tu!-grito la chica de ojos miel mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Gracias! Pero no es merito mío.-respondió cínicamente la castaña.

-Cual es tu maldito problema?

-Tu Alice Brandom. Tu eres mi problema!-dijo Gianna girándose para irse- Y haz lo que quieras no me importa. Pero te dejo claro algo yo no tengo que ver con las fotografías.

Alice la miro irse enfadada. Quien se creía que era? Además, ella había dejado claro que sabia lo de las fotos y después negaba tener crédito de ello. Definitivamente algo olía muy mal ahí.

-Jasper- llamo al entrar al salón.

-hola Alice ¿Pasa algo?

Alice no abrió la boca. Solo extendió las fotografías por el escritorio dejando a Jasper sorprendido.

-Pero que…?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunte yo al verlas.

-Pero quien las envió?

-No tengo idea. El sobre no estaba firmado. Pero tengo mis sospechas

-Quie…-pero el rubio se vio interrumpido por una chica.

-Puedo pasar?-pregunto la chica. Una muchacha menuda de largo cabello negro peinado en dos trenzas y tez ligeramente morena.

-Claro Maria- dijo el juntando las fotos y ocultándolas debajo de una carpeta.

La morena se encamino hacia uno de los escritorios y deposito unas cosas en el.

-Gracias, venia coger un libro-dijo ella saliendo apuradamente.

Alice ignoro a la chica y miro a Jasper.

-Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

-De momento, debemos procurar que nadie se entere de esto.-dijo cogiendo las fotos y guardándolas en su portafolios- Y averiguar quien a sido el que lo ha hecho.

Alice asintió. –Creo que iré a mi habitación, nos vemos luego.

Dicho esto salio del salón y se encamino lentamente hacia su habitación. De pronto alguien se acerco a ella.

-Hola Alice

-Hola Maria- respondió ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Estas bien? Te noto algo preocupada- dijo la chica.

-No para nada. Estoy perfectamente.

-Oh es bueno escucharlo- dijo Maria con una sonrisa.- Bueno te dejo. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice- Nos vemos.

-Seguro- dijo Alice entrando a su habitación.

De pronto escucho su celular sonar. Se acerco a la cama y dudo en tomarlo al ver que era un número desconocido. Respiro hondo y abrió el mensaje.

_Espero que disfrutaras las fotografías. Porque esto es solo el comienzo. __XD_

Las manos de Alice comenzaron a temblar provocando que el teléfono cayera al suelo. ¿Quién podría estar haciéndole esto?

-Alice estas bien?-pregunto Rosalie al entrar a la habitación y ver a su amiga parada, temblando.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí.

-Porque no dijiste que enviarías hoy las fotos?-cuestiono el muchacho rubio mirando a una de sus acompañantes con furia- Creí que seguiríamos el plan

-No todo en la vida se basa en planes, de vez en cuando hay que improvisar-contesto la chica.

-Pues deberías avisar! Hoy Brandom quería arrancarme la cabeza creyendo que yo las envié. Si salgo viva de esto me convertiré en actora, vaya que soy buena en la improvisación-dijo la escultural morena.

-Centréense! No estamos para discutir nuestros planes a futuro. Estamos aquí para vengarnos y eso es justo lo que haremos entendieron? James? Gianna?

-Si-contestaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

**N/A: Esta vez actualice rápido no? La verdad esque me inspire comiendo limón. Solo lo vi y dije uhm que rico me lo comi y después comenze a escribir. Según yo y creo que no me equivoco este ha sido el capitulo mas largo de tu+yo=love. Para conmemorar que nos encontramos a la mitad del fic. Si como lo leen! Ya estamos a la mitad o si no casi aunque según yo solo serán 10 capis. Asi que si es la mitad. Bueno, cambiando de mis cosas locas. Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Interesante? Quien creen que sea el que esta haciendole todo esdto a Alice? Porque? Haha, me parezco a mi prima. Ayer que le estaba contando del fic porque no lo habi leido parecia detective intentando averiguar quien era. Y lo logro. Asi que le dedico el capitulo a ella por lograrlo (aunque lo hizo por un descuido mio) Y dianA! Shh! No digas quien es el culpable!!!!! Por cierto, por alguna extraña cancion para hacer el cap me inspire (aparte de en un limon) en la canción Untouched de the Verónicas. Muy buena cancion! Se las recomiendo. Bueno, me sepido y espero sus Reviews para saber que les pareció el capi. Y contestando al review de karenc28: **etto. Creo que yo no podria tener un maestro de mate como Jasper, ahí si que no pondría nada de atención al clase, solo lo veria a el jeje. Aunque claro asi no me molestaría repetir el año con tal de seguirlo viendo! Xb

**xOxO**

**Candii (por cierto que les parece mi cambio de nombre?)**


	6. Verdaderas Intenciones

Tu+Yo= Love

Capitulo 6.

…_El amor es como las matemáticas,_

_Aunque lo intentes nunca logras entenderlos del todo…_

_________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta loca historia. Aclarado esto, podemos empezar.**

_______________________________________________________________

-Alice ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie acercándose a ella.

-Yo, si. Solo necesito hablar con Jasper- dijo y tomo su chaqueta. Salio apuradamente de la habitación, chocando con Bella en la puerta cuando esta iba entrando.

-Pero que le pasa?- pregunto esta ultima.

-No lo se.- respondió la rubia pensativa- Pero ten por seguro que lo voy a averiguar.

------------------------------

-Jasper! Jasper abre la maldita puerta con un demonio!- grito Alice golpeando la puerta violentamente.

-Pero que pasa?- pregunto el rubio abriendo la puerta.

Alice hizo el ademán de hablar, pero quedo muda al ver al rubio frente a ella. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados, el cabello empapado y la camisa sin abotonar. Gracias a esto pudo observar el bien formado torso de el.

-Al menos podrías cerrar la boca. No querrás que se te meta un insecto- bromeo el dejando la entrada libre para la chica.

-Gracioso- le respondió Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos solo era una broma- dijo el acercándose a ella. Cundo estaba a punto de besarla fueron interrumpidos por otros golpes en la puerta.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Jasper abotonándose la camisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Buenas noches profesor Withlock, espero no haberle interrumpido- dijo Gianna alegremente.

-En realidad si lo hiciste- contesto Alice saliendo por detrás del rubio.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido. Supongo que estaban muy ocupados.- respondió la morena, como siempre dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-Si, realmente lo estábamos.- dijo la ojiverde. Jasper le lanzo una mirada severa para que guardara silencio.

-Se te ofrece algo Gianna?- pregunto el cortésmente.

-Solo quería ver si podía explicarme unas cosas que no me quedaron muy claras esta tarde. Pero puedo pedírselo a alguien más.

-Por supuesto que no. Soy tu profesor y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-En serio, no se preocupe diviértase- le dijo y se despidió, como la ultima vez, dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Alice pudo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas por la furia. Y si no fuese porque Gianna se marcho corriendo le hubiese arrancado su larga cabellera.

-Podrías decirme porque fuiste tan maleducada con ella?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Y tu podrías decirme porque dejas que cualquiera te bese?- le pregunto Alice furiosa, olvidándose de lo que iba a decirle originalmente.

-Eso? Por Dios! Es solo un estupido romance adolescente, ya se le pasara.

-Estas queriendo decirme que esto es solo un estupido romance que se me pasara?

-Sabes bien que no quise decir eso! – dijo Jasper.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor olvídalo ¿si? Me voy- le grito Alice enfadada, saliendo de la habitación.

------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente**

Entro al salón con total normalidad, solamente pasando por alto al muchacho rubio que se encontraba al frente. Para la mayoría de sus compañeros eso no era raro, pero los observadores podrían darse cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí. Ya que Alice saludaba al maestro cada mañana, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"_Con que así quieres jugar?" _pensó el rubio viendo a la chica que lo ignoraba.

La clase transcurrió con una extraña tranquilidad, de vez en cuando ambos se lazaban miradas furtivas encontrándose una que otra vez con los ojos del otro.

-Bien, chicos acabo la clase, pueden salir.- dijo Jasper mientras comenzaba a borrar el pizarrón. Alice tomo su libro de matemáticas y unos papeles cayeron de el. Los levanto y descubrió más fotos de ella y Jasper.

"_¿Que rayos?"_ pensó. Volteo una de estas y descubrió un mensaje.

Te gustan? Espero que si, porque aun hay mas. Y puede que un día de estos no seas tu la que las tenga en sus manos, si no alguien mas.

Besos. 

Alice cogio su mochila y se acerco a Jasper, tendría que tragarse su orgullo pero esto era urgente.

-Profesor- saludo Gianna sentándose en el escritorio.

-Buenos días Gianna, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Me preguntaba si querría venir conmigo a tomar un café.

-Por supuesto- respondió el rubio tomando sus cosas- Se le ofrece algo señorita Brandom?

-No, para nada- gruño Alice apretando las fotografías en sus manos.

-Es tan odiosa!- murmuro una voz a su espalda. Alice se giro para encontrarse con la chica morena de la otra vez.

-Hola Maria- saludo la ojiverde.

-Hola Alice- dijo la morena- Me voy! Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Bye- dijo Maria mientras salía del salón con una sonrisa.

-------------------------------

Asintió con poco interés a la plática de la chica. Miro la cafetería disimuladamente intentando encontrar a la morena.

-Jasper, me esta escuchando?- dijo Gianna.

-Disculpa?- pregunto el volviendo a poner su atención en la chica.

-Le decía que tengo que irme, acabo de recibir una llamada urgente.

-De acuerdo, te veré luego- le dijo. La muchacha asintió y se fue rápidamente.

Camino hacia la biblioteca donde le habían dicho le estarían esperando.

-Al fin llegas- dijo James sin mirarla ya que estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Lo lamento, pero estaba ocupada.

-Imagino con quien- dijo otra voz, pero esta femenina.

-Tiene eso algo de malo?- pregunto Gianna, sentándose junto a James.

-Te dejare claro algo querida prima- murmuro la muchacha tomándola de los hombros- ¡Jasper es mió! Tu solo eres un instrumento ¿Te quedo claro?

-Pero creí que…- dijo James pero fue silenciado.

-Ustedes no están aquí para creer solo para acatar órdenes y lo han hecho muy bien. Pero ahora, sus servicios ya no serán necesarios.

-Tu dijiste que Alice volvería a ser mía -dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-Te mentí, porque cuando esto acabe Alice ya no estará aquí.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron preocupados. Esto no estaba en el plan.

--------------------------------------

El rubio entro a su habitación con paso lento. De pronto, reparo en una hoja de papel que estaba en el suelo.

**Jasper,**

**Lamento haberme enfadado, pero necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Te veo en la bodega detrás de la cafetería a las cinco y media.**

**Besos,**

**Alice. **

El muchacho contemplo el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco y media. Dejo sus cosas junto a la puerta y salio. Al fin era hora de que Alice se dignara a hablar.

______________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Ya se que el cáp. quedo así como de: ¿? Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, sigo corta de inspiración pero intentare hacer el siguiente mejor. En fin, ya planifique bien y solo quedan tres capítulos mas y el epilogo. Los siguientes dos caps están medio raros y muy fumados pero era mi idea desde el principio. Diana, se que cuando los leas dirás: Tu siempre te vas a lo mas drástico. Pero bueno. En fin, agradezco a sus reviews, me dieron mucho ánimo. Espero estar acabando con esta historia dentro de las próximas dos semanas. El viernes quizá este publicando un one-shoot RxE, AxJ y BxE espero verlos por allá.

Me despido, espero sus coments,

Besos,

Candii


	7. Culpa

Tu+Yo=Love

Capitulo 7: Culpa

…_El amor es: En química una reacción,_

_En historia un descubrimiento y en matemáticas, un problema…_

____________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para crear esta fumada historia. **

____________________________________________________________

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, que a esas horas de la mañana se encontraban a tascados de gente, sin embargo la única persona a la que le interesaba encontrar era la única que al parecer no iba a dignarse a aparecer.

"_Donde rayos estas Jasper_" pensó Alice mientras entraba al salón donde le tocaba matemáticas, se sentó en su pupitre pendiente de la puerta.

-Pasa algo Alice?- pregunto una voz tras ella.

-No, no pasa nada María, no te preocupes- respondió ella distraídamente.

-Estas segura?- volvió a preguntar la morena.

-Si, completamente- dijo Alice mirando la puerta en espera del rubio.

-Entonces me alegro- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

OooOooOooOooOooO

-Alice, Alice- grito Rosalie caminando apuradamente intentando alcanzarla. La morena se detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre Rose?- pregunto ella impaciente sosteniendo un pedazo de papel arrugado.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- pregunto la rubia- Estos últimos días has andado muy misteriosa. Bella y yo estamos preocupadas por ti.

-No es nada, en serio- respondió Alice meciéndose sobre sus talones.

-¡Alice! Creí que éramos amigas- dijo Rose.

-Y lo somos, solo dame algo de tiempo, te prometo que les contare todo esta noche.

-De acuerdo, te creo Allie- dijo la ojiazul dándose la vuelta para irse- Te veo mas tarde.

Alice se despidió de ella con la mano antes de volver a caminar, con rumbo a los cuartos de los profesores. Tenia que encontrar a Jasper para mostrarle las notas que había recibido así como el mensaje de celular.

Toco la puerta fuertemente pero nadie respondía.

"_¿Que rayos? ¿Donde pudo haberse metido?" _ pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar, ahora hacia las oficinas donde se escribía el periódico del instituto, donde según la nota iba a encontrar algo muy interesante. Estaba segura de lo que podría ser, las fotografías. Aunque al parecer tendría que recuperarlas sola.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Llevaba una hora y media esperando a Alice para que le contara porque había estado tan rara estos últimos días, pero la morena no se dignaba a aparecer. El sonido de la puerta le saco de su ensoñación. Se desperezo y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Gianna?- pregunto Rosalie sin creer lo que veía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con Alice- dijo ella, nerviosa- ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se, dijo que tenia que ir a buscar a Jasper- respondió la rubia, cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

-¡Demonios!- grito la castaña llamando la atención de varios jóvenes que pasaban por ahí- Llegue demasiado tarde.

-De que hablas?

-Escucha Rosalie, debo decirte algo muy importante…

OooOooOooOooOooO

Después de mirar el pasillo, para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera dar constancia de que había estado en el salón donde se escribía el periódico del instituto corrió con el sobre de fotografías entre sus manos. Mas le valía a Gianna no estar cerca en ese momento o ella le arrancaría su horrenda cabellera. Comenzó a mirar el jardín de la escuela mientras caminaba cuando un muchacho pelirrojo de primer año se le acerco.

-Alice Brandon?- pregunto.

-Así es ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella.

El niño saco una hoja de papel cuadriculado y se entrego.

-Es para ti- le dijo- La manda el profesor Witlock

Alice sonrío y se despidió del joven. Comenzó a leer la nota sentándose en una banca.

_Alice, _

_Lamento mucho el haberme enfadado contigo. Te he extrañado mucho el poco tiempo que hemos estado separados. Crees que podamos hablar? Te veo a las 6:OO en la bodega, detrás de la cafetería. _

_Jasper_

Alice esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la nota indicaba seguramente Rose podría esperar unos minutos mas.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Abrió los ojos completamente desorientado, no tenia idea de donde rayos estaba o que hora era.

-Hasta que despierta profesor- dijo una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿James?- pregunto el intentando moverse, cuando se percato que tenia las manos amarradas a la silla donde se encontraba sentado.- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Pasa, que todos vamos a obtener lo que merecemos esta misma tarde.

-No entiendo- respondió Jasper intentando desatarse, cosa que resulto imposible.

-No creo que deba contarle nuestros planes, después de todo pronto se dará cuenta de lo que pasa- dijo James esbozando una sonrisa socarrona- Además, no querrá arruinar el suspenso.

-James, suéltame ahora mismo- grito el rubio moviéndose bruscamente y volcando la silla provocando que se fuera de lado.

-¿Para que Witlock?- pregunto James mirándolo enfadado- ¿Para que me quites todo lo que me queda?

Jasper comprendió que se refería a Alice.

-Alice no es un objeto, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.- dijo Jasper intentando levantarse.

James se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Da igual, porque después de esta noche, ella no será de nadie.

El rubio sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Esperaba estarse equivocando al interpretar las palabras de James

-Cállate James- dijo la chica acercándose a el y empujándolo para hacerlo a un lado.

-Me alegra que despertaras- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del rubio- No te preocupes, no te pasara nada. Y te prometo que dentro de poco podremos estar juntos sin que nadie pueda evitarlo.

-¿Qué?- Jasper no podía creer las cosas que decía esa muchacha. Pero de algo estaba seguro, primero muerto el antes de que le hicieran algo a Alice.

-Nada, nada- dijo ella- Descuida, yo me encargare de todo. Pronto Brandon dejara de ser un problema para nosotros.

En ese momento los ruidos en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto una voz, que reconoció como la de Alice. El iba a contestarle que se fuera cuando James le cubrió la boca. La muchacha abrió la puerta. El reacciono mordiendo la mano del chico que lo sujetaba.

-Alice, cuidado- grito, pero en ese momento escucho la puerta cerrarse. Y todo quedo en una profunda oscuridad.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado- le dijo la chica- Al fin podremos comenzar.

Alice reacciono al escuchar esa voz.

-¿María?- pregunto.

____________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Yuju! Al fin acabe el cap. Pensaba acabarlo y subirlo el martes pero los maestros no se cansan de dejarnos trabajos finales. Por suerte esta es la ultima semana de proyectos y después comenzaremos con los exámenes (OK, eso no es tan genial) En fin, que les pareció el cap? Al fin supieron quien estaba detrás de todo ese rollo. Ahora solo falta saber como saldrán libres nuestros protagonistas, claro que recibirán una ayudadita de donde menos esperaban. Me despido, espero sus opiniones, recuerden ya casi va a acabar el fic quedan dos cáps y el epilogo. Intentare subir el domingo pero no prometo nada, como ya dije demasiados proyectos y la mayoría para el lunes! Espero verlos pronto ya acabando el fic el próximo viernes, hasta pronto nos veremos en el capitulo 8: "La recta final"

Besos,

Candii

Recuerden una sonrisa te hace feliz y es gratis =) y como dicen mis queridas chicas de Addiction Studio lo gratis es bueno! Solo pushenle al botoncito verde de acá abajo.


	8. La Recta Final

Tu+Yo=Lo

ve

Capitulo 8: La Recta Final

…_Cuando te sientas solo cuenta las estrellas del cielo, así comenzaras a tener una idea de cuanto te quiero…_

**______________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Meyer yo solo los utilizo para crear esta loca historia. **

**______________________________________________________**

-¿María?- pregunto Alice, sin poder darle crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Te sorprende?- pregunto la morena encendiendo las luces del lugar, que aun así iluminaban demasiado poco dándole un aspecto quizá aun mas lúgubre a la habitación.

-A decir verdad si-murmuro Alice, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la otra muchacha.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué?- repitió María apretando los puños- Porque tu no mereces a Jasper, ni siquiera lo amas!- grito- Solo lo besaste para vengarte del idiota de James.

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¿De eso se había tratado todo eso? ¿De una venganza? Se negaba a creerlo, conocía demasiado bien a Alice, ella no era así, no hubiese estado todo ese tiempo con el solo por vengarse de su ex novio. Era algo realmente tonto. Aun así, en ese momento comenzaba a dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de la chica para estar con el.

-Eso no es cierto- replico Alice mirando a Jasper.

-Entonces ¿Lo hubieses besado aunque no supieras que James te engañaba con Victoria? – pregunto María.

Alice agacho la cabeza, ¿Qué caso tendría mentir? Todos ahí sabían la respuesta, no, no lo hubiese hecho y Jasper seria como cualquier otro profesor a sus ojos. Pero no quería decirlo de frente, no quería porque ahora sentía algo por el rubio y sabia que si confesaba las intenciones por lo que lo había besado primeramente todo se iría al caño.

-Responde, ¿lo hubieses hecho?- pregunto María. De pronto sintió el frío metal en su sien. Miro a Jasper a los ojos, intentando comprobar que no era cierto lo que ella pensaba pero al ver el miedo en sus ojos supo que era verdad. La morena sudo frío, al parecer María tenia un arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza, y había comprobado que esa chica no tenia escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que quería y sabia que nada podría detenerla en caso de que decidiera apretar el gatillo.

-No- dijo ella, intentando no demostrar el intenso miedo que sentía, en vano, ya que su voz se quebró.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo?

-Déjala en paz- grito Jasper.

La muchacha apretó mas el arma contra la cabeza de la ojiverde.

-¿No lo entiendes?- grito. Jasper pudo ver como temblaba por la rabia- Ella no te ama. ¿Por qué demonios sigues defendiéndola?

-Porque yo si la amo- respondió el sin ninguna duda.

Alice sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Jasper aun la defendía, aun sabiendo las primeras razones por las que ella había estado con el y también el riesgo que corría al intentar razonar con María.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a gritar la morena con desesperación- Ella no te merece, no te ama. ¿Porque no puedes escogerme a mi?

-El amor no es algo que puedas escoger- le dijo Jasper a María mientras miraba a Alice fijamente- Solamente sucede, a veces ni siquiera puedes elegir a la persona simplemente ocurre.

-Pero a veces es falso, un engaño como sucedió con Alice- le respondió ella aflojando el arma- Debes dejarlo ir y estar con alguien mas.

-Debes dejar de engañarte- le dijo un exasperado Jasper- Lo tuyo no es amor, es simplemente un capricho. No puedes tenernos aquí por siempre hasta que yo cambie de opinión, cosa que nunca pasara.

-Entonces me temo que tendrás que cambiar de opinión por la mala- dijo María volviendo a apuntarle a Alice. Esta trago saliva con dificultad. De algo estaba segura, no iba a salir bien parada de todo esto. Aun así, no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. Podía haber engañado a Jasper pero al final eso la había llevado a descubrir todo lo que era capaz de sentir. Al fin de cuentas, nada habría sido en vano.

Miro a la chica de ojos oscuros sujetar el arma con ambas manos, iba a apretar el gatillo cuando…

-Abran - grito una voz grave del otro lado dando fuertes golpes a la puerta metálica.

Todos quedaron sumidos en un sepulcral silencio.

-María se que estas ahí- grito Gianna- Abre de una buena vez

-Alice, ¿Me escuchas?- grito Rose provocando una sonrisa por parte de la muchacha. ¿Seria posible que después de todo se salvara?

"Esa traidora" pensó María mientras en su mente trataba de encontrar un escape para aquella situación. No iba a dejar que la atraparan, eso nunca.

-Es tiempo de acabar con esto-murmuro. Los otros tres presentes le miraron expectantes antes de que volviera a sujetar la pistola fuertemente, apuntándola hacia su próxima victima.

-Te amo- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el sonido del disparo rompiera con el silencio.

_____________________________________________________________

**N/A: Se que quedo corto pero aunque pensé en alargarlo mas, bueno, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y a quien creen que le haya disparado María? Les digo algo? Tengo una mente demasiado retorcida. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Veré si el martes subo el ultimo capitulo. Me despido y espero sus comentarios que mas probablemente serán amenazas de muerte pero supongo que sobreviviré (de momento) . Hasta entonces,**

**Besos, **

**Candii.**

**Y recuerden un review equivale a una sonrisa: Te hace feliz y es gratis =) **


	9. Adiós

Tu+Yo= Love

Capitulo 9 y Ultimo: Adiós

…_El amor no necesita entender de razón…_

______________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta yo no soy Meyer, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, pero juro que algún día Jasper me pertenecerá!

_________________________________________________________________

La muchacha de ojos verdes contemplo con horror ambos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la visión.

-¡Alice, responde!- gritaba Rose del otro lado de la puerta, pero por mas que intentaba responder las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Camino hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del rubio, que de vez en cuando gemía de dolor. Miro su camisa manchada de color carmesí, característico de la sangre.

-Todo va a estar bien Jasper, te lo prometo- dijo ella dejando caer las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

El muchacho iba a decir algo, pero solo salio un gemido de su boca. Alice puso su mano en la mejilla de el.

-Por favor, no te vayas.

En ese momento se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta metálica antes de verla caer y dar paso a los oficiales y a sus amigos.

----------------------------------

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie sentándose junto a su amiga, que sostenía un pequeño vaso con café. Esta asintió.

-Ya lleva mucho ahí dentro- dijo Alice levantando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amiga.

-Tampoco exageres- dijo ella intentando reconfortarla- Ten en cuenta que no debe ser nada sencillo sacar una bala.

La ojiverde volvió a asentir antes de volver a agachar la cabeza.

-Iré por algo de comer ¿quieres?- pregunto la rubia con preocupación. Alice negó con la cabeza. – Ahora vuelvo entonces.

Siguió a su amiga con la mirada hasta que esta se perdió entre la muchedumbre que había en el hospital.

-Alice, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto una voz a su espalda, ella se giro para ver a la dueña de esa voz, aunque de cualquier manera lo hubiese hecho.

-Supongo- respondió sin ánimo.

-Realmente lamento todo esto, fue mi culpa si yo te hubiese dicho antes…- dijo Gianna encogiéndose en su asiento- No se que hacer para que me perdones.

-Da igual, a fin de cuentas tu solo fuiste y una pieza mas en su juego.

-Pero es que yo hubiese podido evitar…

-Olvídalo Gianna- respondió la morena secamente. La chica asintió y se levanto del pequeño sofá de la sala de espera.

-Entendería que quieras denunciarme- dijo antes de comenzara a caminar.

-No pienso hacerlo- le dijo Alice, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero porque? Me lo merezco

-Ya te dije, tu y James solo fueron utilizados, no sabían que ella iba a llegar a tanto- le dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre su hombro- Cada uno eligió lo que quería hacer, y ahora todos pagan sus actos: James esta detenido y María…

Pero no pudo seguir, porque de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. No quería pensar en ello, en su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo. Gianna la abrazo y no dijo ni una palabra.

-Estas mejor?- le pregunto, cuando al fin dejo de sollozar.

Alice asintió.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya- dijo y volvió andar por el pasillo, antes de alejarse demasiado la morena pudo escuchar como susurraba:- Gracias Alice.

------------------------------------

Tres semanas después…

Los muchachos bajaron de las gradas entre risas y aplausos. Alice suspiro mientras caminaba junto a Bella y Rosalie.

-¡Wow! ¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo Rose, con sus ojos brillando por la emoción- ¡Acabamos de graduarnos!

-Prometan que me escribirán- dijo Bella.

-Claro que si, aunque seguro ni nos extrañaras- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo- Mira que es casualidad que Edward y tu hayan decidido ir a la misma universidad a estudiar medicina.

La castaña se sonrojo y las otras dos muchachas rieron. Alice se sintió bien, desde lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas no había reído y aunque pareciera que había sido poco tiempo realmente extrañaba a hacerlo.

Su risa paro en seco cuando contemplo la figura de cierto rubio unos metros mas adelante, charlando con Edward y Emmett.

"_Debes decírselo" _le dijo su conciencia. Ella se limito a quedarse parada ahí, como en trance. Realmente no había hablado con Jasper en esos días. Con los exámenes hacer las maletas y la estadía de el en el hospital del cual le habían dado de alta hacia pocos días, no habían tenido ni un solo momento para hablar. Respiro profundo antes de caminar decididamente hacia el.

-Jasper- llamo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la oyera- ¿Podemos hablar?

El asintió y se despidió de ambos jóvenes antes de acercarse a ella.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto el con una sonrisa. Ella casi se lamento de lo que iba a decir. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada no podía echarse atrás.

-Yo…bueno…venia a despedirme- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Entiendo- dijo el- Supongo que te veré en la Universidad de Forks el próximo año

-No Jasper, yo…me quedare en Missisipi- respondió ella con gesto culpable.- Mañana por la mañana sale mi vuelo

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- pregunto el frunciendo el ceño.

-Tome la decisión hace apenas unos días, pero supuse que seria lo mejor.

-¿Mejor para quien Alice?- pregunto el.

-Para ambos, escucha todo esto nos ha traído muchos problemas. Quizá sea mejor que no estemos juntos.

-Las parejas deben superar diversos problemas a lo largo de su relación Allie, no solo por eso debemos separarnos.

-No, Jasper- dijo ella- No creo que valga la pena yo no soy lo que tu esperas.

-Nadie es perfecto Alice, yo tampoco soy lo que tu esperas pero no por eso dejaras de amarme o si?

-Jasper, yo no se…

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo María?- le pregunto el.

-No, bueno, lo fue al principio- le respondió ella con la tristeza asomando en su voz- Pero después, me mostraste todo lo que yo era capaz de sentir. Me enseñaste el significado de amar a alguien.

-¿Entonces porque quieres dejarlo todo atrás?

-Ya te lo dije, es mejor para ambos no quiero que tengas mas problemas por mi causa.

-Alice- dijo cansado de discutir.

-Déjalo así Jasper, por favor- le respondió la morena antes de echar a correr hacia su habitación.

**_______________________**

"Pasajeros del vuelo 142 con destino a Missisipi, favor de ir abordando"

Alice, que en ese momento entraba al aeropuerto camino con desgana hacia su destino.

"¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres?" se pregunto a si misma. Asintió decidida, entre más intentara convencerse mas fácil seria aceptarlo. De pronto un grito capto su atención.

-ALICE!

Ella se giro, aun conciente de que no era la única chica llamada Alice en todo el aeropuerto, pero se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos corriendo apuradamente.

-Anff…anff…-resoplo Rosalie cansada por la carrera- No creíste…que te dejaríamos ir sin despedirnos por ultima vez cierto?

Alice negó con la cabeza antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Rose- dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también Alice- le dijo Rose- Pero estaremos en contacto

Ella asintió limpiándose una lágrima que se le había escapado. Se despidió de sus amigos abrazándolos fuertemente. Iba a coger sus maletas para abordar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿No hay abrazo para mi?

Dejo caer las maleta sorprendida.

-¡Jasper!- grito emocionada antes de abrazarlo fuertemente- Creí que no vendrías.

-Nunca me hubiese perdonado el no venir a despedirme.- dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica- Voy a extrañarte Allie

-Yo igual- respondió ella. El la tomo de la barbilla y se agacho para besarla, lentamente. Saboreando lo que probablemente seria su último beso.

-Debo irme- le dijo ella cuando al fin se separaron. El asintió. Alice recogió sus maletas y comenzó a caminar cuando el volvió a llamarla.

-Ten- le dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel amarillo doblada meticulosamente- Dijiste que tu siempre me causabas problemas, esta vez yo quiero darte uno diferente.

La muchacha sonrío, iba a abrir la hoja cuando el le sujeto las manos, impidiéndoselo.

-Me gustaría que lo abrieras en el avión, si no te molesta- pidió el- Por cierto, espero que puedas resolverlo.

Ella asintió y lo miro marcharse antes de hacer lo propio.

Una vez en su asiento junto a la ventanilla observo el avión despegar y perderse entre las nubes. Saco la nota que el rubio le había dado.

La leyó y lo único que atino a hacer en ese momento fue esbozar una sonrisa.

_____________________________________________________

**N/A: **Al fin, el tan esperado final. ¿Qué les parecio? Jaja,no soy tan mala para dejarlas asi, aun falta el epilogo que espero poder subir a mas tardar el viernes. Ando algo a prisa, lo siento. Espero sus opiniones sobre el capi. Mil gracias por sus reviews a:

Brenda, Ale, I want to be free to fly , girlitz03 (q me inspiro para hacer el cap), Kelly y Miss Cullen Jonas05. Me animaron mucho para escribir, espero que el cap. Haya sido de su agrado.

Sin mas me despido,

Besos,

Candii.

Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, flores, tomatazos o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra pushenle al botón verde de acá abajo!


	10. EPILOGO

Tu + Yo= Love

**EPILOGO**

**La Nota de Papel Amarillo**

…_La vida es como las matemáticas:_

_Mas amor, menos rencor, por toda la vida, entre tu y yo…_

**________________________________________________________________________**

…**7 meses después…**

"Tiene tres mensajes en su bandeja de entrada"

La muchacha de pelo negro abrió su correo electrónico, esperanzada de encontrar algún mensaje de Jasper, del cual no había sabido nada desde la última vez que se había visto. El día en que ella se fue. Suspiro decepcionada al ver los mensajes.

"Hola!" little_lamb ...

"Fotos de mis Vacaciones en Tennesse" rose_angel ...

"Jacob Black te ha enviado una solicitud de amigo en Facebook"

Bajo la cabeza resignada. No podía ser tan ingenua como para creer que Jasper se contactaría con ella alguno de estos días si no lo había echo en todos los meses que llevaban sin verse.

Miro el reloj de la computadora y se levanto de golpe.

"Maldición voy tarde" pensó mientras tomaba su mochila y salía corriendo de la biblioteca. "Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar"

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y justo cuando iba a entrar al salón el profesor le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Frunció el ceño mientras veía al profesor Stewart marcharse con una sonrisa bobalicona. Si había una cosa de la cual estaba segura, era que el la odiaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Suspiro antes de emprender la marcha hacia donde quiera que sus pies le llevaran. Camino por el área donde se estudiaba administración. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Bien, ya pueden marcharse y no olviden que el viernes será el examen- todos los jóvenes salieron del salón apuradamente dejando al maestro, un hombre rubio recogiendo unos cuantos papeles.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Alice, el se giro dedicándole una sonrisa, y la chica se cubrió la boca intentando cubrir la mueca de sorpresa que se había formado en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aire.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todos estos meses estuve esperando algún mensaje tuyo y…

Él coloco un dedo sobre la boca de ella para silenciarla.

-Parece que aun no pierdes tu don- dijo el ampliando su sonrisa- Siempre me pregunte como podías hacer eso.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Alice.

-Hablar tanto sin respirar ni un segundo

La morena le dio un buen golpe en el brazo, fingiendo estar enfadada.

El solo soltó una risa.

-Aun no respondes mis preguntas- le dijo ella sentándose sobre el escritorio.

-Soy el maestro suplente, al parecer el profesor Farrow sufrió un accidente y estará un muy buen tiempo alejado de aquí.

-¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste?- le replico Alice

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa ¿O acaso no te alegras de verme?

-No es eso, es solo que… estuve esperando a que me dijeras algo, que escribieras unas simples líneas para mi y después de todo este tiempo, apareces de esta manera!

-Tu tampoco me escribiste nunca- le dijo el, mirándola fijamente.

_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar_

_Porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar_

_Y se que mueres por mi_

_Vives por mi_

_Y nunca me has dejado atrás aunque sabes que _

_A veces yo soy solo miedo_

-No quería saber el porque no me habías escrito, muchas veces pensé en hacerlo pero quizá, quizá ya hubieses encontrado a alguien mas y yo solo seria una molestia.

-En serio llegaste a creer que me podría olvidar de ti?- pregunto el tomándola del mentón.

_Pero vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor..._

Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya

-Yo no estoy segura de ser lo que buscas Jasper- respondió ella bajando la mirada.- Soy una persona egoísta, siempre pienso en mi antes que en los demás.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Alice- le dijo el obligándole a mirarlo.- En el amor lo que menos importa son los defectos del otro.

-Porque haces esto?- pregunto Alice- Yo te deje, negué mis sentimientos por ti y te hice sufrir al hacer que tuvieras que guardarte los tuyos y aun así me sigues para poder estar conmigo?

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde estas

-Porque se que si yo no lo hacia tu no ibas a aceptarlo Alice, porque se que pese a todo eres una pequeña niña terca.

Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal,  
tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal,  
por eso voy aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte mas y mas  
y no quiero, y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte.

-Gracias- respondió Alice abrazándole.

-¿Porque?- pregunto el sorprendido

-Por venir por mi, sin importarte lo que dejaras atrás- respondió ella- Por enseñarme como amar con todo.

-Estoy seguro de que sabias como hacerlo desde hace tiempo, solo era cuestión de que aprendieras a demostrarlo.

Porque vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...

Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya

Ella sonrío:- Que harás cuando el profesor Forrow regrese?- pregunto- Volverás a Forks

-Me costo demasiado encontrarte como para dejarte- dijo el antes de besarla. Ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos.

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde estas

-Te amo- murmuro ella. El iba a besarla de nuevo cuando ella le puso las manos en el pecho para detenerlo

-¿Pasa algo?

Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar

Alice metió una de sus manos al bolso de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña hoja de color amarillo un tanto arrugada. Los ojos de el brillaron al contemplar la nota.

-Creí que no la habrías conservado- le dijo el sonriendo. Iba a besarla pero ella volvió a detenerlo.

-Me gustaría que vieras la respuesta- le contesto ella.

Enséñame  
Y a sentir contigo  
Desvanece el frío quiero verte ya

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde estas

El contemplo la hoja varios minutos en silencio, para impaciencia de la chica.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto-¿Esta correcta?

-No hubiese podido existir una respuesta mejor- le dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, dejando caer la nota al suelo.

Una nota de papel amarillo que rezaba:

_Tu+Yo= lOvE_

Porque de algo estaba seguro, a partir de ese momento, esa seria la única formula que regiría su vida.

Para siempre.

_____________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Y bien? Que les parecio? Como se habran dado cuenta no soy buena con eso de las charlas, nunca lo he sido, pero con el tiempo las cosas se perfeccionan no? Bueno, ahora si, declaro el final de esta historia que tantos dolores de cabeza me causo al no saber que escribir y mucha presion por parte de Arika y Girlitz. En fin, dejo estipulado que:

Esta historia inicio el 24 de diciembre de 2008 con 3 reviews

Y finalizo el 19 de junio de 2009 con 26 reviews

**Agradecimientos: **

Mi prima Di, Fanny de Cullen, Maga3000, emaa cullen, andrea potter-black, mi querida amiga arika, karenc28, Mznickwhite, silvers draco, caaami, girlitz03 que tanto me ayudo, I wAnT tO bE fReE tO fLy, ALE,

brenda, kelly, MissCullenJonas05. Y a ti querido lector que si tu nombre no aparece por aui, probablemente sea porque no dejaste reviews o por las prisas se me paso pero gracias a ti este fic pudo llegar a su final.

Mil gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, sin sus maravillosos mensajes de animo no se si hubiera continuado con esto.

Besos y espero verlos pronto en mis demas fics, que tambien pronto llegaran a su final. Espero sus opiniones sobre el epilogo.

Con cariño,

Candii.


End file.
